Saved By An Original
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: I am new to Mystic Falls. I remembered that I was just exploring in the woods getting familiar with everything. But then something tried to attack me. I thought I was going to die and then He came. Who or what just saved me?


Vampire Diaries: Saved By An Original: One-Shot

Summary: I am new to Mystic Falls. I remembered that I was just exploring in the woods getting familiar with everything. But then something tried to attack me. I thought I was going to die and then He came. Who or what just saved me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries just the plot of my short story.

Author's Note: First ever Vampire Diaries story! I am so nervous writing it hoping that I don't mess anything up. Hope you guys will enjoy this!

It was foggy when I started walking into the woods just exploring since this is the first week since I have arrived at Mystic Falls. Everything here is different from the Big Apple New York City. It's a quiet small town where families know each since way back when. I haven't met any friends yet and I am glad.

I touched a tree branch with my long finger and shuttered at the cool feeling when I had touched it. I decided to leaned against it and smiled at the huge full moon that was above me shining its bright light at me. I smiled at it. In case you were wondering as to why I came into the woods at night it's simple, I loved nature and the woods is my favorite place to go. I was glad that Mystic Falls had woods I could spend a lifetime here if I wanted too. I sighed, shaking my head knowing that was impossible because I start school that next week.

I ran my hand through my shiny black hair, still looking up at the full moon wishing I could stay in the woods forever. I jumped slightly, thought that I heard something snap a few feet away from where I was leaning against the tree. I looked around, wrapping my arms around the tree trying to see who was out there. "Is anyone out here?" I asked and laughed at myself, shaking my head. It's the middle of the night nobody could possible be in the woods this late unless it is someone like me. I shrugged it off thinking I should walk more into the woods the whole time looking up at the huge full moon.

Then I heard it again. A snapping of a broken tree branch. I froze, standing very still not daring to turn around. I took a deep breath and balled my fists, getting ready to punch someone who was watching me. I slowly turned, taking small steps until I turned fully and gasped,my hands to my mouth in shocked as to what was in front of me.

That cannot possibly be a dog. I shook my head no, absolutely not a dog that's for sure. Dogs don't snarl at humans, okay, I lied, some dogs do snarl at humans but certainly doesn't look like they don't want to eat humans. And this looks like it want to eat me. It howled at the moon and I took my chance and begun running for my life.

I heard it running fast right behind me, like it was very close towards my back and that's when I started to run faster, wanting to get away from whatever type of dog that was chasing. I heard it howl and growl at me as I ran, trying to find a place to hide. I turned around to see the dog closing in on me and when I looked back I tripped over a broken tree branch and screamed when I saw the dog jumped and ready to pounce on me. I closed my eyes waiting for my life that was about to end until I had heard the dog howled in pain and I quickly open my eyes.

There was a man, standing in front of me staring hard at the dog, his arms out to protect me from harm. How did he get here so fast? I could have swore I was by myself this whole time. The dog growled at the man and he got in a fighting stance. I blinked and when I did suddenly the man and the dog was in the air fighting.

Wait, how in the world is the man fighting a dog with his bare hands? I asked myself, daring not to move from that one spot where I had fallen when I had tripped over the broken tree branch. I saw the man threw the dog against the tree, breaking it in half with one through. What is he Superman? I pinched myself in the arm thinking I was dreaming. "Ouch." I said. Nope, not a dream. A man was fighting a dog with his bare hands.

"Get out of here!" The man yelled at me. He had an accent somewhere between British or Australian. I didn't have to be told twice and got up quickly and ran, looking back at one second to see the man have the dog up against the tree, his hands around its neck. I turned back around and continue to run until I found a tree and slide down against it, catching my breath trying not to think what the hell just happened back there.

All of the sudden, the events took a tole on me and I started to slip into sleep but stood up quickly when I had heard leaves being crushed by someone or something. It was the man. The man who singly fought a huge dog with his bare hands. I looked around and picked up a stick holding it up towards. "Stay where you are." I said, surprised that my voice wasn't shaking. The man held up his hands in surrender. "What are you?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile.

"The better question should be what were you doing here in the woods so late at night?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I will ask again, before I shoved this through your heart. What are you?" I growled out at him. In a blink of an eye he was in front of me, breaking the stick that I had in my hand in half and threw it somewhere into the woods. He trapped me against the tree, his hands on either side of my head and I tried not to look at him.

"Fine. My name is Elijah and I am an Original vampire. What just attacked you there was a werewolf to which I killed to save you. However, you won't be remembering that." I glared at him, couldn't believe what he just told me. Vampires and werewolves aren't real. I laughed at him.

"Yea, real funny. You are weird." I tried to escape by ducking underneath his arm but his hand grabbed me by the shoulder. "Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. He grabbed my face from his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"You will forget everything that happened tonight." My eyes widen, staring directly at his.

"I will forget everything that happened tonight."

"Nothing attacked you, you just fell asleep just by staring into the full moon."

"Nothing attacked me, I just fell asleep just by staring into the full moon."

"You will not come into the woods at night. It's too dangerous."

"I will not come into the woods at night. It's too dangerous."

"You will forget the man that saved you."

"I will forget the man that saved me."

"When you close your eyes again you will fall asleep."

"When I close my eyes again I will fall asleep." I felt my eyes getting heavy and I feel into a deep sleep.

222

I woke up to the sound of birds singing into the trees, the bright sun making my eyes hurt as it stared at me. I sat up slowly, picking out leaves that had gotten into my hair. I looked around. "Must have fallen asleep staring at the full moon." I said standing up and stretching out my arms and began walking back towards the town. All of the sudden a painful headache started to form on my right side of my head. I grabbed it and yelled in pain when small weird flashbacks started to come at me.

A dog, no, no, a werewolf tried to attack me. Then I was saved by a man who called himself an Original vampire. I yelled in pain, wishing for it stop and when it did I gasped. "What in the hell is this place?!"

Author's Note: Looks like it didn't work on her does it? How come she remembered what happened last night? Ha-ha I really hope that you guys liked my one-shot. Please review and now it is bedtime night!


End file.
